


Say You Will

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy Kisses, Engagement, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Series Finale, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”Alec looks down at his sister, his confidant, his best friend. She’s stunning in her dark blue dress and wide, proud smile. They’ve been through a lot over the years, including numerous close calls. He tells her everything (eventually) and couldn’t imagine doing this without her by his side. Her words finally register and Alec smiles. “Absolutely.”Isabelle passes him the ring. “Go get him. I’ll be watching.” She flashes his cell phone and watches him turn his back and exit the room. “They grow up so fast,” she mumbles to herself. Her heart feels so full of pride and joy that it’ll burst. She hurries to follow him, knowing tonight will be a surprise for Alec as well.---Or...the finale to a series I've been writing for a while now. Can also be read as a standalone





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...so this is it. The ending I've been working towards these past years. Thank you to everyone for reading this series, for the kudos and the comments...this ending has been a long time coming and I know I've been putting it off for a while now. I wanted to do these boys justice and I hope I've achieved that. 
> 
> If this is your first time reading my series then welcome! This can be read as a standalone but there are references to past themes that will make more sense if you've read the other works. 
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. The title, of this fic and of the series, comes from "Marry Me" by Train. I hope you enjoy.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus beams brightly at his boyfriend as he walks into the Institute. Alec looks up from the information he’s been scanning and smiles like he did the first time Magnus met him. It takes Magnus’s breath away.

Alec stands up from the table in the ops center and walks over to meet him halfway, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “Hey, Magnus,” he says lowly as he leans down to kiss him, heedless of the Shadowhunters around them. Magnus’s breath catches even though this isn’t the first time he’s kissed him without a care for who’s watching. “What brings you by?”

“I was looking for your sister, actually. Any idea where she’d be?”

Alec looks past Magnus’s shoulder and stares into middle space, thinking. “She said something about going for a walk. There’s a park around the corner from here with a swing set that she likes to go to, even though she won’t admit it. Maybe check there?”

Magnus nods. “Thank you, Love. I’ll see you later for dinner?”

Alec smiles into their next kiss. “You’d better not be late.” He pulls back and lets Magnus go reluctantly. “Tell Iz I need her back here as soon as she can. We’ve got a situation with the seelies and I could use her help.”

Magnus nods. “I will do that. Love you.”

“I love you, too, Magnus.”

\---Later that night---

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Alec looks down at his sister, his confidant, his best friend. She’s stunning in her dark blue dress and wide, proud smile. They’ve been through a lot over the years, including numerous close calls. He tells her everything (eventually) and couldn’t imagine doing this without her by his side. Her words finally register and Alec smiles. “Absolutely.”

Isabelle passes him the ring. “Go get him. I’ll be watching.” She flashes his cell phone and watches him turn his back and exit the room. “They grow up so fast,” she mumbles to herself. Her heart feels so full of pride and joy that it’ll burst. She hurries to follow him, knowing tonight will be a surprise for Alec as well.

\--- 

Alec meets Magnus at the entrance to the Institute. Even after four years with him, Magnus still makes Alec smile just by his sheer presence. “Hi,” Alec says, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Magnus’s waist. He quietly shuts the door after pulling him into the church.

“Hi back,” Magnus replies. He rocks onto his toes and kisses Alec. “Ready for dinner?” he asks when they pull away.

“I have a surprise for you, actually.” Alec grins like he has a secret he can’t wait to reveal so Magnus follows him down the hall and into the ops center.

Only the ops equipment has been removed. Instead, a makeshift dance floor has been constructed and twinkling lights have been strung up across the ceiling. Magnus looks around, taking everything in, and turns to Alec in shock. “You did all of this for me?” he asks.

Alec looks sheepish for a moment. “There’s a very important reason.” Magnus waits. “I finally learned how to dance.”

Well, that’s not exactly what he was expecting. Magnus frowns for a second before bursting into peels of laughter that echo around the small room. “After four years of trying to learn--?”

Alec scoffs indignantly. “It’s not so easy for the rest of us, Mr. I’m Old And Know Everything.”

Magnus’ mouth drops in shock and his eyes open wide, but his and Alec’s laughter ruins the effect. “What did you learn how to dance?” he finally asks after their laughter dies away.

Alec’s chest seems to puff out a bit as he replies, “The waltz.” Music starts playing on the sound system set up around the room and Alec holds out a hand. “Shall we?”

Magnus can’t contain his smile. “We shall!” He places his hand in Alec’s and lets the Shadowhunter lead him to the center of the room. Alec’s other hand comes around his waist and then they’re waltzing, moving around the room easily and flawlessly. Alec moves with all of the grace Magnus would expect of a hunter, his steps sure, his carriage high. They spin and twirl around the room and shift seamlessly from song to song.

“You _have_ improved,” Magnus says after a few songs, wonder plain in his tone.

“Shh, I’m counting,” Alec replies. But he has a smile on his face that tells Magnus he’s only kidding. “You wore that shirt on our first date,” Alec comments.

Magnus looks down at the deep purple shirt and grey vest he has on, then back up to Alec’s face. “Four years together,” he says by way of responding. “And I’m still just as in love with you then as I am now.”

Alec stops spinning them around the room. They stand in the middle, under the glow of the twinkle lights, holding their frame but stationary as the music continues around them. “Every day with you has been a blessing from the Angel,” Alec replies. He leans down and kisses Magnus gently. “You were my first everything. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first _lover_.” His cheeks still heat up when he says the word. Magnus lifts his hand from Alec’s shoulder to caress the reddened skin.

“Still blushing. Some things never change,” Magnus murmurs. It’s become something between them, over the years, something they say to each other because it’s true but also just another layer to their relationship. Alec’s head tilts into Magnus’ touch.

“I love you, Magnus Bane, with all of my heart. And I don’t know what the future holds but I do know that I will keep on loving you until my last breath.” Magnus’s heart speeds up again because this feels like something. This feels like more than just his Shadowhunter showing off his new dance skills.

Alec reaches up to take Magnus’ hand in his, so both of their hands are entwined. He smiles at Magnus, seems to take a deep breath, and then Magnus isn’t looking up at Alec anymore. He’s looking down.

Alec sinks to one knee before Magnus and smiles up at him. “You are my favorite thing to wake up to and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. You are my inspiration, and my reason for fighting, and my favorite memory. Magnus Bane, I want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

\---

_“Now, I know it’s been quite a long time since I was on one of these, but I’m pretty sure you’re not just supposed to sit on one like a chair.” Isabelle looks up in surprise and sees Magnus walking over to her. He takes a seat on the swing next to her and starts to move slightly. She laughs._

_“You would know all about these, since you were around when they were invented, Old Man,” she retorts playfully._

_“Hey, watch it.” Magnus’s movement prompts her to start swinging gently and soon they’re moving in time. There’s a slight breeze in the early summer air and the trees above them filter out just enough of the afternoon sun for it to not be in their eyes._

_Isabelle looks over at Magnus. “How did you find me?”_

_“Alexander told me where you were. Can I ask why a swing set?”_

_Isabelle looks down at where her toes are dragging against the sand playground. The chains of the swing are rusted and her hands come off orange when she places them in her lap. “Jace used to sneak me out of the Institute and bring me here whenever our parents upset me. He used to swing next to me and tell me to go as high as I could and jump.” She smiles. “The pit in my stomach when I let go and flew through the air always made me feel better. And coming here makes me feel…normal, I guess? It’s a way for me to regain some control in my life whenever I’m feeling in over my head.”_

_Magnus looks over at the kids running around on the jungle gym and imagines Isabelle and Jace in among them. He can almost even see Alexander yelling at them to be careful as they swing wildly from the monkey bars. He looks back to Isabelle and tilts his head. “Why do you feel out of control right now?”_

_She smiles and shakes her head. “It’s not that. I just wanted a break from the craziness of the Institute today.” She turns her head to look at him. “Why are you here?”_

_Magnus grins. “Oh, I have a question to ask you.”_

_Isabelle’s eyebrows shoot up. “What is it?” she asks._

_Magnus turns to look at her. “Well, as you’re the closest person to Alexander besides your parents, and seeing as how your parents want nothing to do with Alexander while we’re together and refuse to answer my fire messages no matter how many I send,” he babbles slightly in his irritation. Isabelle tries not to laugh at the frustration in his voice. “Well, because of all of that, I wanted to ask you for your blessing before I ask Alec to marry me.”_

_Isabelle’s feet catch in the sand and she stops moving, staring at Magnus with a shocked expression. Magnus stops swinging and looks at her with concern. “What do you say?”_

_Her expression morphs into pure happiness and she leaps from her swing onto Magnus. He just barely grabs hold of the chains before they both topple over. “Absolutely, Magnus! He’s going to be so thrilled! I can’t wait to have you in this family permanently, no matter what mom and dad say. You’re perfect and Alec is so much happier with you and I can’t believe you even had to ask. Of course you can ask him! I’m surprised it took you four whole years in the first place.” She says all of this at a high pitch directly into Magnus’s ear and he fears for a second he’ll lose hearing because of it._

_“I’m so glad you approve, Isabelle,” Magnus replies at a much more reasonable decibel. He can’t help the wide smile spread across his face as he hugs her back. “Oh, but I do have a message to pass on from Alexander. You’re needed back at the Institute to help with something seelie related.”_

_She pulls back, still grinning widely. “Thanks, Magnus. Now go get ready for dinner tonight! I’ll tell Alec to wear something nice. I’d better be hearing all about how you proposed later.”_

_“Of course, Isabelle.” He watches her walk away for a moment before standing and heading to his apartment. He has a lot to plan before dinner._

\---

There’s a breath, a pause between them as Magnus reels. His heart swells as tears rush to his eyes and then he’s on the ground, too, throwing himself into Alec’s arms and knocking them both backwards, saying “Oh, Alexander.” He manages to get his hand into his pocket and, sitting up on Alec’s hips, opens the box and asks, “Will you marry _me_?”

And then Alec has tears in his eyes, too, as he nods and pulls Magnus down into a deep kiss. It’s not what either of them expected from this night, but it’s exactly what each was hoping for.

Finally, Magnus is aware of someone laughing quietly and he pulls himself away from Alec’s lips. Isabelle steps out of the shadows and laughs louder, the hand holding a recording device dropping to her side. “Congrats, you two,” she giggles, but there are tears in her eyes as well.

“ _You knew_!” Magnus yells through his happy tears. Alec and Isabelle both laugh harder. “You knew on the swing set and you didn’t tell me!”

Alec shifts Magnus off his hips so they can both get up. As they slide their engagement rings on, Isabelle recounts her side of the story. “Of course I knew and didn’t say anything. I wasn’t going to ruin this surprise.” She wipes the tears from under her eyes. “Congrats, you two. Welcome to the family, Magnus.”

Magnus and Alec both walk over and hug her tightly. “Hold down the fort, Izzy. Magnus and I are going to go get dinner and celebrate.”

“Of course. You two lovebirds go ahead.” She grins at them and winks lewdly before walking off.

“We’re going to dinner still?” Magnus asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Alec begins as he pulls Magnus close. “I just said that to get rid of her. I’m going to go home and make love to my _fiancé_ until he can’t speak.”

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. “That has a nice ring to it.”

Alec leans down until their lips are a breath apart. “You think that sounds good…just wait until I get to call you _husband_.”

Magnus groans quietly and pulls Alec’s lips crashing down onto his. He blindly creates a portal and ushers Alec through it. No one sees them for a solid 36 hours after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I have.


End file.
